<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minor adjustments on Gotham's 5x12 by Phillipe363</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347047">Minor adjustments on Gotham's 5x12</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363'>Phillipe363</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Bad Parents Jack and Janet Drake, Crime Fighting, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Episode: s05e12 The Beginning, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Minor Sara Lance/Oliver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:14:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixing the Gotham series finale for allowing the same actors who played Bruce and Selina to play in the series finale. And a look into Gotham City despite everything Jim Gordon has done, why it still needs a Batman since Commissioner Gordon alone can't hold the tide as other things alluding to the future to come as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfred Pennyworth &amp; Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon &amp; Jim Gordon, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; John Grayson &amp; Mary Grayson, Jack Drake &amp; Janet Drake &amp; Tim Drake, Lucius Fox &amp; Bruce Wayne, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [41]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minor adjustments on Gotham's 5x12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello readers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>This is an idea I've been meaning to work on since having seen Gotham's series finale because I want to fix one of the main things that bugged me is neither the actors who played Bruce and Selina played their characters in the series finale.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Quite simply a decade time jump was pushing it a little, so the time jump has been decreased to four years for allowing David Mazouz playing Bruce Wayne and Camren Bicondova as Selina Kyle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>While Lisa Simmons did a decent job with Selina with making her feel like a natural extension of Camren's character it's still not the same actress, we spent five years with that we have an emotional connection to. Don't even get me started on the stupid barely seeing Batman who did nothing in the episode, because oh my John Stephens the nightmare if you couldn't have Jim Gordon power hour as your status quo. And who they used a stunt man for.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah, they let David do the voice but it's still pretty dang lazy regardless.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So, here's me fixing all that in this one-shot</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Study inside Wayne Manor</p><p>Bruce wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown boots standing near the desk looking around the rebuilt room, nearly a replica for how it looked, before Jeremiah Valeska's bombs nearly reduced it to rubble. Well nearly exactly like it was, minus some differences.</p><p>One of them Bruce glances to a picture on the desk of Selina and him took one day they were in the kitchen at Selina's apartment they lived in when Bruce had lived in The Narrows with her. Had left the camera on a set timer as he worked on a pot of soup for them to eat. Selina had propped herself near the counter causally stealing on of his carrots, and Bruce grins of the younger him looking at her with such love in his eyes. Even if back then he had yet to admit that to himself or Selina for her feelings as well.</p><p>Frowning because Bruce knows it's a love, he gave up any right to have when leaving her four years ago since if he tried to explain in person, he'd lose all the courage to leave. A need to leave for training more so he can protect people like Barbara Gordon, Jim, and Barbra Kean's kid along with everyone else in Gotham City. Once he starts going out on the streets Bruce knows he will be keeping an eye on Selina.</p><p>Pushing those thoughts aside Bruce looks over at the TV running showing a news broadcast of Oliver Queen and Sara Lance Queen returning a few days ago after five years on an island in the South China Seas to Star City. Letting out a light smirk because Bruce knows he had helped them get off Lian Yu, and well unlike him they decided to make their return more public before starting their vigilante crusade to save their city.</p><p>Looking out the window to see the sunset in the distance Bruce hears Alfred walk in wearing a suit and tie with using his cane. Of course, Bruce wonders how much Alfred really needs it or if it's more merely throwing people off to underestimate his second father. After all the cane does conceal a sword inside, like Penguin's weapon umbrellas.</p><p>"You know Master Bruce you don't have to do this" Alfred says.</p><p>"I know, but I'd rather it be me than someone else" Bruce replies firmly.</p><p>"Very well" Alfred says, "Like you requested Lucius and I have everything ready."</p><p>"Good" Bruce says.</p><p>Walking over to a grandfather clock sharing the same wall as the fireplace, and the second main addition to the new mansion, Bruce reaches up changing the hands to 10:47 PM once opening the glass door. The time forever etched into his memory from losing his parents due to Matches Malone, supposedly if Matches was the one who pulled the trigger since the man could have just been pretending to recognize him. After all Malone was suicidal who did indeed kill himself after that confrontation, leaving behind a half-brother Joe Chill.</p><p>The inside wall of the fireplace opens as Bruce closes the glass door and moves inside the fireplace while walking down the stairs followed by Alfred as the wall closes behind them.</p>
<hr/><p>Cave underneath the manor</p><p>In various parts of the cave there is an expansive training area, medical section, forensic lab, and a garage area for his car, and motorcycle. Meanwhile more towards the center of the cave is a computer system set up with four flat-screen monitors, and two keyboards. Few feet away from the computer is a poster board on stands containing various newspaper clippings and such. Nearby a metal case built into the rock wall containing his bat suit designed by Lucius.</p><p>Walking over to the board to look at the clippings Bruce scans the articles detailing DA Harvey Dent's return to Gotham City a year back and his recent fall into crime after Roman Sionis, who is Richard's Sionis's son and taken on the new persona of Black Mask had Dent targeted because Dent is one of the few handful of non-corrupt lawyers. Only the DA survived yet fell into crime after the right side of his face was scarred by acid unleashing a darker, spilt persona side causing Harvey to become Two-Face.</p><p>Two-Face went to war with Black Mask which has claimed various lives, including one Willis Todd who was Dent's right-hand man until his murder. Currently left behind a young son Jason Todd and his mother in The Narrows.</p><p>Moving his eyes to another article which Vicki Vale, whose aunt is Valerie Vale, and has taken up being a reporter discusses the possible connections to the criminal underworld Drake Industries has.Through Bruce grimaces on reading Vicki writing a scathing report on possibly Jack and Janet Drake who spend more time overseas on archeology digs than with Timothy Drake, their young son.</p><p>Bruce lets his eyes drift over the various articles of alleged Mayor James being in the pockets of various criminals, including the Penguin who will be getting let out of Black Gate soon, along with other city council members. Captain Harvey Bullock having a no comment on questions regarding a reassurance in GCPD corruption in recent years, or the possible ties Commissioner Jim Gordon had to Sofia Falcone after pictures surfaced of them in a romantic embrace. Needless to say, Bruce notices Gotham's citizen's faith in the GCPD is plummeting. Briefly his eyes rest on another article talking about Arkham Asylum being underfunded and doctors who are taking bribes on the side, with possible unethical research going on.</p><p>All in all, Bruce scowls since this merely refuels his desire to know he is doing the right thing. Walking over to the case Bruce opens it to reveal his black combat suit inside, with its form-fitting fixability modeled after the suits used by the Grayson acrobat family who he spent some time training with over these past years. Managed to get along great with John and Mary Grayson's young son Richard "Dick" Grayson, who Mary was pregnant with during the events of Jerome murdering his mother years ago.</p><p>And Bruce remembers how Dick talked about in a few years that Haly's Circus was going to be making his way back to Gotham City. Tony Zucco, one of Gotham's rich socialites who's in the construction business had years ago talked about being eager for Haly's Circus to return when they were in Gotham the first time.</p><p>Pushing those thoughts aside Bruce begins stripping down with putting on his combat suit. Eventually following a few moments Bruce is standing there with only his cowl left, and holding it in his hands for a moment Bruce puts it on as the neck locks click into place. Turning around Batman looks at Alfred who steps back in slight shock.</p><p>"My god" Alfred gasps quietly.</p><p>Batman walks to his vehicle ready to begin his first night of patrol.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yeah threw in a reference to Oliver Queen and his world as a nod to the expanded world besides just Gotham City. A way to show the age of heroes is coming, and I didn't really include any others since I didn't want to overcrowd the story on that.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Having all the references to all the various Robin's of Dick, Jason, and Tim that Bruce will one day take under his cape was fun. I wish we got nods to the larger bat family in Gotham. </strong> <strong>More than just Barbara Gordon.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>I will say one thing I do greatly enjoy is the villains coming before Batman shows up so he's a response to them instead of the other way around.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>One of the major things I wanted to fix that the Gotham writers didn’t do is could have the same actor who plays Bruce from the moment his parents died be the same one to put on the cowl. That would be a new and a rare moment in Batman series history since that's never been done before ever but the Gotham showrunners let that pass on bye. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Until next time</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>